the_caspiean_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Role-Play Logs - (06-01-17)
Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZTrue. xD *Let's do it -w- Snowy forest with--just a snowy forest :D? *7:40Emerald PupSure :D *We can just elevate it from there later owo *7:42Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I make my way through the dense snow, frost and bits of ice clinging to my long, thick fur and adding an ever-increasing weight as I walked. I took in tentative breaths as the frosty air seemed to burn my nose and mouth at each breath.* *7:43Emerald Pup *I'm trekking through the snow, too. Walking aimlessly. I just wanna let my mind roam, I guess. My paws are cold.* *7:44Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(We should put in some of our own personal species to shake things up a bit--Devouts and Pseudos and Sugar Kittens encountering each other. owo") *7:44Emerald Pup(Ye) *7:44Anakin Jared *Everywhere is Dead Devouts* *7:44Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(No-) *7:44Emerald Pup(Your cool species and my society-oppressed 11 year old fantasy species x'D) * *Googles how to get over someone* *One response: Get a vibrator* *Goes back to drawing* *7:45Anakin Jared *Wanders within the forest, escorted by 2 hyperactive Hornvouts* *7:45Emerald Pup(THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE PART OF THE ROLEPLAY) *(PUT THAT IN PARENTHESES) *7:46Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( ... //DUMPS MYSELF INTO A WATER TANK AND LOCKS MYSELF IN) *7:46Anakin JaredPFFFFFFFFFF *HAHAHAHAHAHAHA *HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *7:46Emerald Pup *locks self into gas chamber* *(*LOCKS SELF INTO GAS CHAMBER*) *(DANGIT PARENTHESES) *7:46Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( L;KJSDLKJLAKJE) *(OKAY OKAY DIFFERENT TOPIC) *(WHAT IF EACH OF US MET EACH OTHER'S SPECIES LIKE) *7:47Emerald Pup *Sneezes* (actually in roleplay) *(Hmmm?) *7:47Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Skit meets a Pseudo, Anakin meets a Sugar Kitten, something like that?) *7:47Emerald Pup(Ooo sure owo) *7:48Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Shivers violently as I search for shelter. The icicles on my coat were stiff and pinched my fur. I start digging into the ground.* *7:48Anakin JaredDez'luk, Ar'Vel, fan out and hunt for food. *The hornvouts nod and both pad out through the forest, one giggling and the other smirking* *7:49Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I continue scraping into the ground until I reach a tree trunk, and I scrape at the ice and claw at the bark.* *7:50Emerald Pup(I'm picturing an Asmodicat covered in icicles and it's making me sad) * *Still walking around, shivering. I have always love the snow, though. I stop a moment and kick it around* * *I'm a fuzzy dog. But I do get cold easily. I grind my teeth together. I'll need to shelter soon but walking is soooooo relaxinggg* *7:51Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I'm way too cold to keep digging, so I begrudgingly start trying to curl up to sleep.* *7:53Emerald Pup *I keep walking, looking for a good place to shelter. These trees are much too thin* *(http://prntscr.com/fewq2y ...) *7:53Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( http://prntscr.com/fewq4d http://prntscr.com/fewq69 His shoulder fluff just got bigger) *7:53Emerald Pup(He's a beautiful butterfly. Protect him.) *(BUT THAT EXPRESSION THOUGH) *7:54Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(ANAKIN do you still have that Wingedmodium drawing you made?) *7:54Anakin Jared(I'm going to kill myself over that now, yes) *7:54Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( http://img02.deviantart.net/cc77/i/2017/143/5/4/take_a_look_around__by_wheeslides-dba8mon.png (This is a better example of his growing wings)) *(NO can you send it to me? I want to save it. ;;) *7:55Anakin Jared(Its' terrible) *7:55Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(No it's not, it inspired Wingedmodium. :-T) *7:56Anakin Jared *Asmo hears a voice, followed by hysterical snickering* "Oooooooh, prey... where thy location?" *(You would've came up with it anyway) *7:57Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Nah, man. Your drawing's actually inspired any wings on Asmodium ever since, so. xD) *7:57Anakin Jared(Nu) *7:58Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I crack my eyes open. I had no time for this, I had to survive. I mentally growled as I noted how much my dark fur contrasted with the white snow.* *7:58Emerald Pup *Is still looking for shelter.* *7:58Anakin Jared *Asmo hears bushes rattling* *(*Cries excessively* http://prntscr.com/fewrp1 ) *7:59Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I bolt up, and see two dark forms between the gaps of the leaves. Shivering, I unsheathe my claws and let out a snarl.* *(EEEEEE <333333) * *While Skit walks along, a thickly cloaked, human-esque figure catches her sights--the figure is tucked against a tree, sitting upright with their eyes closed. They look asleep.* *8:02Emerald Pup *Freezes at the sight of the stranger* * *No pun intended, of course* * *I don't know what I should do. Hide, continue...where is there to hide? I could go the opposite direction, of course* *(wait are we going to roleplay as our characters too?) *8:03Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I guess so? I'm planning on role-playing the Pseudo as well and Anakin's role-playing his Devouts.) *8:04Emerald Pup(kk) *8:04Anakin Jared *The rustling in the bushes creep up closer to Asmo briefly, then fall in silence* *8:04Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *After a few moments of near-silence besides the whistling of the wind, a soft voice breaks the quiet.* "... Someone is here ... " * *They then turn their heads directly in Skit's direction.* " ... Come here, you seem cold ... " *They pat next to themselves, their eyes still closed.* * *I stare at the bushes, before starting up fully and beginning to retreat, half hoping that the running would warm me up.* *8:06Anakin Jared *I begin to dig a borrow down the ground* *8:07Emerald Pup *Anakin becomes briefly aware of another presence, as shown by a quick movement around him, faint rustling, and an uneasy sense of being watched. There's a faint trace of...a sweet scent, that has suddenly appeared* * *I stare at the stranger in shock. Well, every ounce of common sense would say to run as fast as heck away from that stranger and that be done. Yet I hold a morbid curiosity.* *"Uh...who are you?" *8:08Anakin Jared *Goes near a tree, then holds still and stays silent, trying to use senses to watch out for the nearby entity* *8:10Emerald Pup *The entity has remained hidden, mostly, but the scent is still prominent* *8:10Anakin Jared *A figure circles Asmo from afar* *8:11Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The stranger tentatively cracks open their eyes, like they've been closed forever and they're unsticking after a very long time. Their eyes are a completely neutral gray, not even a sign of irises or a pupil in sight.* " ... It matters nought ... But you still have permission to approach me for a temporary shelter ... It is quite cold, no ... ? I can sense your shivering ... " *8:15Emerald Pup *I stare at the stranger. They evaded my question and is pushing me to get near them. Yeah no sir, not safe idea.* *"Shelter? What shelter is there near you?" I ask *8:15Anakin Jared(Strangerdanger) * *A voice breaks the silences from behind Asmo* "You don't look as if like prey." *8:17Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The stranger smiles warmly.* " ... It is tense, especially with someone such as I ... Again, I say it matters nought ... As not even I remember who I am, truthfully ... I have followed a path for a very long time and abandoned all others ... As for shelter ... " *They briefly trail off for a bit, as if contemplating.* *8:18Emerald Pup(Random thing. As my fursona, Maggie/Skit would be whatever my age is. But as for them themselves, as characters--I think they'd have more of the maturity of 14 year olds. Or at least, Maggie 15 and Emmy 14) *8:18Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I screech to a halt, my paw pads scraping against stray bits of ice and getting cold from the snow.* No shit, leave me alone. *I growl bluntly.* *8:18Emerald Pup(You're switching between these two characters just like) * *The mysterious entity has still not revealed themselves. But Anakin can still sense the feeling of being watched. Or rather...stared down* *8:21Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *There's a distinct feeling of tangibility in the air around Skit, and it feels a bit warmer, accompanied by the sensation of something faintly tangible and somewhat warm bouncing against her.* *8:22Emerald Pup(Stranger danger Skit stranger danger) * *Shocked, and I start trembling* W-Wha?? *8:23Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Then abruptly, a light gray 'mist' surrounds her like a current, until they solidify their shape into huge, swirled wings of gray that are all coming from the stranger themselves. The cold is barely felt as the glowing gray form curls a little, hovering over Skit.* *" ... May I tell you of my path ... ? You may be a little warmer now, as thanks to this blessed power ... " *The stranger's smile remains warm, and seems genuine, their blank gray eyes also sincere.* *8:25Anakin Jared *The entity behind Asmo chuckled* "Did someone urinated in your morning feast, angry one?" *(*Crying and cringing from self in corner*) *8:26Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZUgh, you're assuming I even eat breakfast in the morning? Leave me be, I need to find shelter. *I continue on my way, shaking.* *8:27Emerald Pup(So we have creepy stalker, red flag why haven't you run from this guy stalker, and mysterious, invisible stalker) *Um... * *I tilt my head.* Um. Okay. Thanks for the heat....I guess *(NOW KIDS PLEASE KNOW THAT IF YOU ARE OUT IN THE COLD AND YOU MEET A STRANGER AND HE OFFERS TO MAKE YOU WARM, YOU RUN. YOU RUN AS FAST AS YOU FREAKING CAN OKAY? Okay) *8:28Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z" ... Worry not, little one ... I have no mal-intentions ... It is forbidden of me, even so ... You are free to leave whenever ... This weather, though, it will not let up until the next night ... " *8:29Emerald Pup"How'd you do that?" *"This warm thing. What's that?" *8:30Anakin Jared *Another figure pads up to Asmo, though spacing away from him by a few meters* "Wait, heed my word, sentient, forgive my brother. Leaving one to fend for itself is not part of my morals, shall I provide assistant for you." *(*Cries and cringes harder*) * *I stand idly by the tree, waiting for the entity to make a move* *8:32Emerald Pup *The entity does not, but Anakin can start to see the makings of a face. Hard to make out much about it. Snow, twigs, stuff. Also darkness. But it disappears quickly.* *8:34Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I step away from the figure, tail bristling. My paws sting.* N ... No, I, uh, no. I, should be fine ... *I start retreating away.* *8:34Anakin Jared *Continues making the borrow cautiously* *8:36Emerald Pup(poor Asmo) * *Suddenly a shrill shriek fills the air, and something barrels Anakin over* *8:37Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The humanoid turns their head away, still smiling, with a reminiscing expression.* " ... I had my power taken away by a sinful demon of my own kind ... But a blessing has granted me my power back, albeit not fully restored and having lost their beautiful colour that had been bestowed upon me prior ... This warmth I use to aid those in need during these harsh winters ... Not to harm, worry not dearest ... " *(I bet you know who this is by now. xD) *8:38Emerald Pup *It burns him, shrieking and attacking him* *(Sala?) *(Salalala?) *8:38Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(No. uwu Sala doesn't ramble like that~ owo) *8:39Emerald Pup"Oh...wow, sir. I'm sorry to hear you lost them originally..." *8:39Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(And doesn't have wings-) *8:39Emerald Pup(Mhil?) *(IS IT MY NEPHEW SON) *(Oh you said wingS) *8:39Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( http://prntscr.com/fex0xi .u.) *8:39Emerald Pup(...Essence?) *(OH IT'S THAT SAD CHILD) *8:40Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(The religious, ever-precious saint Pseudo. xD) *8:41Emerald Pup"Um..." *"Are you okay, sir?" *(How old are you guys' sonas?) *8:42Anakin Jared *The figure, which resembles that of a fox with horns on forehead and forepaws with extended fangs and retractable claws, tails behind Asmo* "I insist, please!" "Quit, Ar'Vel, we need to get food and go back to Anakin and sleep for the night. Desist with wasting your time!" *(*Cringing intensifies*) *8:43Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z" ... I am ... I thank you for asking, dearest ... I must ask the same for you, however ... Your paw pads appear to be bleeding from this wretched frost ... " *The Pseudo turns back to her with a concerned expression.* *8:44Emerald Pup(Now this stranger wants to see my feet) * *Looks down at own paws* Oh...gosh, yeah. I'm fine though. Nothing overwhelming. *8:44Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(wat) *(He's like, blind tho) *8:44Emerald Pup(..o) *8:45Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(In his picture he has no pupils/nothing so I just xD) *8:45Emerald Pup(Ah) *8:46Anakin Jared(A tall figure finds a teenage girl alone and goes up to her to warm her) *(Kin-*Shot*) *8:46Emerald Pup(KINDA WEIRD. THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY. RIGHT ANAKIN? :) ) *8:48Anakin Jared(From a certain point of view, yes. c:) *8:48Emerald Pup(THAT WORD WAS KINDA :) ) *8:48Anakin Jared(It could also be...) *8:48Emerald Pup(...wait. You're Jared :D https://youtu.be/HOYAA13Bm9M?t=39s) *(sorrymytrashnerdselfshh) *8:49Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The humanoid removes their hood, and they bring their legs closer to their chest, and their hands entwined with each other in almost a praying manner. They turn away and shut their eyes again. The wings hovering over Skit retreat away from her, the cold returning to the air around her, and the gray form surrounds the figure.* *8:49Emerald Pup(.......WAIT I CAN CONFESS ALL MY CRUSHES ON THOSE CHARACTERS NOW) *8:49Anakin Jared *Finished burrow, rests in it* *8:49Emerald Pup(I KIND OF LIKE CONNOR OR JARED. THERE) *(Anakin you just got frikkin attacked) *(and you're just finishing your burrow) *8:49Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( http://prntscr.com/fex38h ) *8:50Anakin Jared("Has been rough" "Kinky!" XDDDDDDDDDD) *(Wait, hold up) *8:50Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I step away from the horned fox-like animal.* No, it's fine! *8:50Anakin Jared(Oh. I now see it) *8:50Emerald Pup You're Jared :D https://youtu.be/HOYAA13Bm9M?t=37s dangit this link didn't work xD *(ugh my keyboard glitched out sorry e-e) *8:51Anakin JaredWHAT THE FU-*Retaliates against the attacker via clawing* *8:52Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I start running from the two.* God dammit all, where's somewhere warm and peaceful when you need it?! *8:53Emerald Pup *The attacker is a small cat, a deep, almost blood-colored shade of red/burgundy, with spiked fur. Its pupils have been contracted to near pinpricks, although they dilate. It keeps its teeth bared and eyes narrowed, and attacks again* * *I kind of miss the warmth. So I walk closer to the figure. It looks like he's praying, so I just sit down and keep quiet.* *8:53Anakin Jared(@Asmo Ar'Vel: https://qph.ec.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-9f00ba2debe74635109144bcdc258d8a-c ) *8:54Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(XD) *8:54Emerald Pup *Each blow from the attacker releases a searing burn. And its claws are glowing a weird warm orangish color* *8:54Anakin Jared *Blasts the attacker away with shadow powers* *8:55Emerald Pup *The cat yowls, crashing to the ground. It gets up and stares you down* * *It's limping now. Quite a bit. But the fiery little thing attacks again* *8:57Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *One of the wings gently unfurls and coils around and behind Skit, warming the air once again. The humanoid smiles as they touch their praying hands to their mouth in a small kiss, before putting them down and staring off into the distance.* *8:57Anakin Jared *Rolls to the side to evade it's attack, then pounces it then grabs it's neck with a paw tightly, snarling right in it's face* *8:57Emerald Pup"What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?" *I ask the stranger* *8:58Anakin Jared *The horned fox follows Asmo, his buddy keeping up with him, grumbling* * *I place a claw on the neck of the small cat* Who are you? *9:02Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z" ... For my practices, I had abandoned all that bounded me to an identity, that kept me from who I wished to be ... You are free to simply call me Regness ... " * *The stranger maintains their soft smile, and they look down at Skit warmly before sitting in a more comfortable cross-legged position.* *9:04Anakin Jared(I think my fursona out of this trio would be the one to get all the fleas and ticks.) *(I'm. So. Freaking. Itchy.) *9:04Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I growl when I sense the two foxes' presence, and then I hiss.* Why do you insist? *9:04Anakin Jared(Stop strangerzoning them, Asmo :c) *9:05Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Asmodium is like me when it comes to strangers, kind of. :-T) *9:05Anakin Jared(I would hiss too irl, same.) *9:06Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I said kind of. :-T) *(Wait I should log this,,) *9:08Anakin Jared"It's been etched within my mind from my training to help those in need. This is a chance for me to put that training to use." *The friendly horned fox looks at Asmo in concern, the other glaring* * *11:09Emerald Pup(I'M BACK KIDS) *11:09Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z... So I'm a test dummy. *I say bluntly, left eye faintly glowing cyan.* *11:09Emerald Pup*The attacker struggles in Anakin's grasp, staring coldly at Anakin* *"Who are YOU? That's what I mean to know!" The attacker hisses. *"Who I am is irrelevant. Who and what are you, tell me now." *11:11Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Demanding little shit. xD) *11:13Emerald Pup(She has to do her job. She goes against predators) *11:15Anakin Jared"No no no no no no, I don't mean... dammit..." *The horned foxed in front sighs and looks down slightly, the one behind him holding an indifferent expression* *11:16Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I halt slightly, before walking over to a tree and trying to scrape out a burrow.* Forget I said that. *And your friend seems to not give a shit, hm? What's he there for? *11:17Anakin Jared*Glares at the little cat* Ladies first, little brat. *"I'm Ar'vel, and he's Dez'luk. I'll give you a detailed explanation for that. It's not mostly his fault for his behavior. The majority of our species has trouble with outsiders." *11:20Emerald Pup"Well, hi, Regness. You can call me Skit." *I sit down too* *11:21Anakin Jared^ *The horned fox tries to assist Asmo in scraping out a burrow* *11:21Emerald Pup*The attacker snarls.* "I'm not afraid of your nicknames or whatever weird rules you have. If you want me to tell you who I am, tell me who you are." *11:22Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*My movements are increasingly shaky, but I try not to show it.* Outsiders, hm? Then why are you here? Wouldn't your presence alone provoke trouble? *I make sure my tone isn't as cutting.* *11:26Anakin Jared"Exploration with our Master, em. He doesn't like to be called that. We were looking to expand our territory if eligible for our brethren. And I've been disciplined for a long time, I crawled out of my wild behavior. But not entirely, it's in our blood and genes to be hyperactive living weapons." **Dez'luk pads off* *11:28Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z" ... It is an honour to meet you, Skit ... I hope you remain well ... " *The Pseudo re-assumes their position with their knees brought up to their chest, and they set their crossed arms on top of them. They prop their head onto them and close their eyes.* *11:28Anakin Jared*Growls lowly at the little cat* Since there's no harm in it... child. I'm Anakin, a fox. Now, give me your name, and your reasoning to be here, and why you're alone." *11:29Emerald Pup*I feel awkward, and stare out into the distance as he prays* *11:30Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZI see ... Living weapons? That sounds intriguing. What's your job, mass genocide for territory? *I pry off a particularly large chunk of the tree bark.* *11:30Emerald Pup*The attacker looks Anakin down, and then replies,* "Fox, eh? Well. I'm Cinnamon Twig. A Sugar Cat. My job's to protect against predators. And you seem like a predator." **The attacker uses her claws once again, streaking it against Anakin's paws so he'd let go of her* *(FYI. Sugar Kittens overall don't have claws. She just so happens to have them. They remain sheathed all the time except for when she gets into her Rage and has to use her heat-claw powers :T) *11:33Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( http://prntscr.com/fexd6w Chillin' out) *11:34Anakin Jared*Ar'Vel pauses for a second, an uneasy look on his face* "Our... destructive nature is directed and contained carefully. However, you're accurate, nearly on the point." *(Is it child abuse if I hit the cat?) *11:35Emerald Pup(The cat would be somewhere around 12-15 as a human, so yes) *11:36Anakin Jared(Wellthisisaforestthelawisn'theretobeenforcedsoooo) *11:36Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I sigh. I take in a deep, painful breath of cold air, before letting it out, allowing my reservoir of cyan energy to finally be used despite my efforts to conserve it. Cyan currents swirl through my fur, warming my pinched skin and ultimately melting away a lot of the ice clinging to my fur.* *11:37Anakin Jared*Lightly pushes the kitten down, then pulls her scruff with paw so she can't do anything* *11:38Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I'm getting on mobile-) *11:38Anakin Jared*Licks the claw and burn marks on me that the kitten left* *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has left the chat. *11:38Emerald PupCrashmodium will return. *"Let go of me!" *the cat swipes again, falling to the ground, and then takes a few steps back* *"I don't like folks causing trouble around here. Which is why I stopped you. You aren't causing trouble, are you?" *11:40Anakin Jared(Older teen restrains little girl as little girl demands her to be let go.) *(Kin-*Shot*) *11:40Emerald Pup(nOP) *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has joined the chat. *11:41Anakin Jared*Drags the kitten in the burrow, glaring lightly* No, Im' *11:41Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Now my Role-Playing descriptions will be less trash. owo) *11:41Anakin Jared(Freaking enter button) *(Asmo =/= Trash) *11:41Emerald Pup(^) *11:41Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Also don't worry about crashing--I'll be using Multi-Window~ owo) *11:42Emerald Pup(oo owo) *11:42Anakin JaredNo, I'm not "causing trouble". Now, why are you alone?? And what are you doing here? Oh, yeah. Your name too." *11:44Emerald Pup*The cat glares at Anakin* I already told you my name is Cinnamon Twig. *11:44Anakin Jared(<--- Retarded) *11:44Emerald PupI'm alone because I just am. It's how I am. *11:45Anakin JaredSo, you're just here, by yourself. By choice? *11:45Emerald Pup(1. Do not use that word. 2. Are you insulting the open parentheses) *By choice? No. My job is to defend. *It seemed to me you were here to cause harm. So I defended. Are you here to cause harm or not? *By that, I mean. *I'd like to know what you are doing here. I can't have too many predatory folks here, or folks who will cause havoc. *I don't appreciate being pulled places against my will, either. *Glares at* *11:47Anakin JaredYou might've attacked me-brat-but I'm not going to leave you to the cold. *11:48Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*The Pseudo abruptly speaks up, without looking at Skit.* " ... I apologize if I have unsettled you ... " *11:49Emerald PupCalling me a brat doesn't do much, Fox. **Suddenly, the cat's whole appearance changes. Her fur color softens--considerably. It becomes a light, warm red/pinkish. Around her neck, chest, back, ankle/wrists, and parts of her tail, it fades to a soft, brown/hazel color. Her fur curls a little bit, still retaining its spikiness. Just like that the glowing claws disappear. And she begins to lick her paw.* *Doesn't do much. You don't seem as much concern to me right now. But I'm not done looking out. *Thanks for having a heart, I suppose. **Cinnamon sits down and blinks.* Maybe we got off on the wrong paw. What brings you here? *11:52Anakin Jared"You must rest, you seem to have endure the harsh whether conditions for an prolonged thing" *Ar'vel looks at Asmo with worry* *11:52Emerald Pup//switch over to Skit **Turns to the Pseudo in shock* "I'm alright. You did at first but..you seem nice now. *11:53Anakin JaredTerribly timed exploration. *(I just remembered. My whole English 10 class told me that terribly wasn't a word.) *11:54Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I begin clawing at the base of the tree with a renewed vigour, thanks to the warmth of the cyan energy.* I think I'll be fine--I have my reserves, after all. Food is another matter, though. *(They can all burn in Hell.) *11:56Anakin Jared"I think Dez'luk went out to hunt. I hope he isn't using his worm for small things however." *(IhaveanOCfactorIdea) *11:58Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Hmm?) *11:58Emerald Pup(?) *11:58Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZWorm? Do you fish? *I claw down the tree particularly hard, and cyan energy faintly cloaks my claws.* *" ... I see ... Thank you ... How long do you plan on staying ...? Nightfall is approaching ... " *The Pseudo speaks softly and tentatively, the gray wings wavering slightly.* *12:03Emerald Pup"Well, to be honest I have no place to go. So I don't know." *12:04Anakin Jared"No. It's a spiritual attachment, an experiment from our own species. To increase our power and strength. But... it hungers for slaughter and will consume the user entire if unsatisfied and unchecked. Let's focus on the task at hand then I can tell you more. How is our shelter looking?" *12:07Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I accidentally rip out a part of the trunk I didn't want to after hearing the explanation of the worm, and I pause for a bit before stopping entirely.* It ... It looks good, I suppose. *Cyan energy starts blazing from my eye more than usual.* *12:10Anakin Jared"Is your well-being alright?" *Ar'Vel tilts his head* *12:10Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z" ... Oh ... Well ... You are always free to stray here with me ... I cannot keep up this warmth forever, but ... I hope it suffices ... " *The gray wings waver a bit more, and there's a small break in the warmth for a second, but only for a second. The subtle sensation of warmth tangibly bouncing on and off Skit seems to falter as well.* *12:11Anakin JaredSo.... you're a kitten with superpowers? *Tilts head at the small cat* *12:13Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z... Are you going to kill me? *My tone becomes venomous, my paw still propped against the tree, claws digging into the softer layers of the tree trunk. Cyan energy coats my claws more noticably, until swirls start curling around my wrist.* *12:14Emerald Pup"Oh....I am sorry. I don't wanna tire you out, sir." (Skit's too nice hh) *"Come on. I was looking for shelter. Maybe I can find someplace warm for both of us" (Kids please never do this okay) *//Cinnamon *"Superpowers? Sure, whatever you want to call it. I only use it when I absolutely have to. Other than that, eh." *12:15Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z" ... It's fine, here ... " *The Pseudo removes the thick, fur-lined coat they were wearing, and props it over Skit like a blanket.* " ... Does that suffice for you ...?" *12:18Anakin Jared*Ar'vel tenses up a bit* "Huh??" *( https://youtu.be/g-U5uNViNZ0?t=1939 *Snickers* ) *12:21Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZYou heard me. *My voice remains the same, without a growl, but the tone is increasingly cutting and interrogative. A cyan skeletal set of claws begins forming over my paw.* *12:23Emerald Pup"Y-Yeah, that works just fine." *The warmth makes me a bit tired* *12:24Anakin Jared"I'm here to help you, why would I kill you??" *12:25Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z" ... You should rest ... You might have been traveling all day, no ...? You are free to sleep as long as you'd like ... " *The Pseudo smiles again, before leaning against the tree trunk and shutting their eyes, the warming gray wings around them faltering intensely for a split second.* *12:26Anakin Jared*Dez'luk comes back with a dead rabbit, but halts away from Asmo and Ar'vel by a few dozen meters when he sees Asmo glowing* *12:27Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZHow long has it been since your 'worm' has been sated. *I ask lowly, eyes daggers fixed onto the Horned Devout.* *12:33Emerald Pup? *"I think I will" *I yawn. My eyes get droopy* *(ASMO DON'T YOU HAVE SCHOOL LATER ON) *12:34Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(No school today. uwu) *12:34Emerald Pup(:D) *12:35Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(<3) **The Pseudo smiles down at Skit fondly, before continuing their attempt at resting. Neither of them notice their warm, gray shield dissipating away when they both fall asleep.* *12:39Anakin Jared"Not for a long time... however, my worm has been removed from me. Painfully." **Ar'vel looks up* "Then the whispering stopped, the tension and sensation. It was a new feeling for me and only me to be in my own body." *"However... Dez'luk... adores it-*Ar'vel turns back to see Dez'luk walking to both of them, growling lowly directly at Ar'vel, Ar'vel responds with a soft eye roll towards Dez'luk* *12:42Emerald Pup*Falls asleep* *12:43Anakin Jared"That is why the other hornvouts view you as abnormal and sense you as a mutation to our cause." *Dez'luk barks to Ar'vel, growling* *(Cringinghardfromthiswormcrap) *12:50Emerald Pup? *12:51Anakin Jared(ThiswormthingisfromagamecalldestinyIdidn'texecuteitoriginallyhereandgah) *(I'mtired) *(Mightblowoffthiswormthingasnoncanon) *(I'mramblingI'msorry) *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has left the chat. *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has joined the chat. *1:00Anakin Jared(This is logged, right?) *1:03Emerald Pup(Anakin. You're on log duty) *1:07Anakin Jared(*Cries softly*)